


The Escape Attempts of Jack Frost

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is sick and he knows that he should stay in bed.  However, he can't resist attempting to get outside.  Too bad the other guardians don't agree with him on the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Escape Attempts of Jack Frost

Jack grinned as he found the door to the storeroom. It was actually one of two storerooms. Jack had been in the larger one several times as it was where the yetis and North kept their supplies of paint, tools and the rest of their toy making supplies. 

Jack had never been in the smaller storeroom. Though; he had seen the door to it, but never thought much of it. He had just assumed more tools were stored in there, until he learned in passing from North that it was where he kept his souvenirs from his adventures over the centuries. 

Jack was intrigued. North had been to many places, and Jack couldn't help but imagine what kinds of trinkets could possibly be stored in there. He considered asking North if he could take a look, but decided it was more fun to sneak a peek for himself.

Jack had worried he would need a key, but was relieved when he found it unlocked. He turned the knob and entered the room. It was dimly lit and did not have much space. However, it was not the large cluttered mess Jack had been expecting. Each item was carefully placed on a shelf with a large tag hanging from it saying what exactly it was.

He first found and opened a music box that played an unfamiliar tune. Jack shut the lid and then flew to the top shelf. There were a couple of figurines, a book, and even a couple of swords. 

Then a small silver box caught his eye. Tiny stars decorated the outside along the edge and the image of a shooting star was carved onto the top lid. The label read "pure star dust." Curious, Jack carefully picked up the box, but found it to be very light. One little peek won't hurt. He opened the lid and looked inside.

Suddenly, silver dust flew up and engulfed his entire face. Jack gagged and coughed as the star dust went up through his mouth and nose. He coughed, and hacked uncontrollably as he tumbled to the floor with a loud crash. It felt as though something was finding it's path down his throat and through the rest of his body.

There was the sudden sound of flapping wings.

"Jack!" he heard Tooth's voice hovering above him, but she sounded so far away. He continued to cough until he felt Tooth's hands on his back forcing him to sit up. "Jack," she looked so concerned. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Jack found it difficult to talk as he continued to cough and could only point to the fallen silver box until he passed out against Tooth.

080808080808080808080

Jack awoke to feeling something wet in his mouth and sliding down his throat. He began to cough again, but North held him steady and continued to pour the liquid into his mouth. "Easy, easy," he reassured. "Water will help, but drink slowly." 

Jack relaxed and swallowed the last mouthful. Tooth sat on the other side of Jack and rubbed his back. "Feeling a bit better?"

Jack breathed and was relieved to find himself no longer constantly coughing. "Yeah," he wiped away the water with his sleeve. He glanced around and realized he was laying on the bed in the guest room he normally stayed at when he was at North's. He began to massage his neck. "But my throat is killing me."

North gave a nod. "That is normal when person inhales star dust."

Jack choked. "Inhale?" He gently touched his throat. "You mean, it's inside me?"

North placed the cup on the side table. "Star dust is unpredictable and needs to be handled with care." He raised an eyebrow at Jack. "Which is why people shouldn't go poking around storage rooms without asking."

Jack gave a nervous laugh. "Y-yeah, sorry, my curiosity got the better of me." 

"Bah!" North waved his arm in the air. "Is not me we are concerned about." He tapped at Jack's chest. "I am not one with blue dots on skin."

"Huh?" Jack asked confused, but understood at once when Tooth passed him a hand held mirror. Jack stared with his mouth hanging open. Jack's entire face was covered in blue dots. He rolled up his sleeves and looked inside his shirt and found them there was well.

"Your body is reacting to the star dust," Tooth explained. "And unfortunately, it doesn't like it."

Jack rubbed his fingers against his cheek hoping if somehow he could wipe away the blue spots. "Inhaling stardust isn't fatal, is it?"

Tooth shook her head and took the mirror back from Jack. "No, you're going to feel like you have a horrible flu as it fades out of your body, but you won't die."

Jack's shoulders relaxed. "That's a relief," and he began to sit up on the bed. "Well, I better get go-"

North suddenly blocked his path. "Where are you going?"

Jack raised an eyebrow puzzled. "To go make a snow day. I've been planning a good one in London."

"London can wait," North insisted and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "You are sick and will stay here until you are better."

"North's right," Tooth agreed as she hovered next to North. "Jack, you need to get some bed rest."

Jack scoffed. "Guys, I'm fine." He stood up from the bed. "I'm not that sick...how did you two grow an extra head?" Feeling dizzy, Jack nearly stumbled, but Tooth caught his arm to support him.

"Still think you are 'alright'?" North asked, looking doubtful.

Jack sighed as Tooth led him back to bed and the dizziness began to lessen. "Fine, I'll stay here for now." He rubbed his eyes. "I just need to stay for what a couple of days?"

"Um.." Tooth bit her lower lip and patted his shoulder. "More like a couple of weeks."

"WEEKS?!" If it didn't make him so dizzy, Jack would have jumped off the bed. "I can't stay in bed that long, I'll go stir crazy!"

"Aw, is not that bad." North gave a smile and sat on the bed. "Time will fly by, you just wait."

08080808080808080808080

Jack was miserable and every cough was a cruel reminder of it. His throat ached and he could barely stand up from bed. North tried to help as much as he could. He brought Jack books he could read, but Jack could only read for so long. Most of the time he would either sleep or just mindlessly count the blue spots on his skin. "I wonder how bored you have to be to be counting spots?"

There was a sudden grunt as Jack's bedroom door opened. Relieved to have something distract him, Jack raised his head. "Hey Phil! Hey...uh..Glen, right?" The second yeti that followed Phil grunted a "Yes," as they entered the room.

"So, what brings you here?" Jack covered his mouth as he coughed. "Can't be that interesting to watch me hacking can it?"

Phil mumbled and held out a closed hand. Jack raised an eyebrow. "You brought me something?"

Phil nodded as he opened his palm revealed a small object. Jack stared at it confused. "You're giving me a rolled up spider's web," Jack repeated slowly and tried to smile. It was an odd gift, but he didn't want to hurt the big guy's feelings. "Uh...thanks, that's a unique get well gift."

Phil shook his head and mumbled in his yeti language. "So, you're not giving it to me?"

Phil sighed and then pointed to Jack's face, specifically his mouth. Jack's pale face became even more pale. "You want me to eat it?"

To his horror, Phil nodded. Jack gulped and began to pull his blankets over his head. "Thanks guys, but I'm on a web free diet so-"

Glen grumbled and suddenly pinned Jack's arm to the bed post. Jack squirmed, but felt trapped like a fish in a bear's claws.

"Hey! Glen let go-" Jack instantly clamped his mouth shut as Phil brought the piece of rolled web closer to his face, but Jack kept trying to jerk his head back and forth. He prayed someone, anyone would come save him.

"Ha ha!" A laugh burst out. "Oh, this is priceless!"

Jack and the yetis remained still as they turned their heads to the door. Bunny was leaning against the door frame chuckling and wiped a tear from his eye. "This is comedy gold."

Jack glared and debated if he wanted to be saved that badly. However, upon seeing something inside the web move, Jack no longer cared. "Bunny," he said through clenched teeth. "Help me!"

Bunny relaxed and marched inside. "Okay, mates, I'll take over." 

Phil eyes narrowed and he mumbled in his yeti language. Bunny seemed to clearly understood. He smiled and opened his small pouch. "Don't worry, Phil my brew should do the job bit better than your spider's web."

Phil glanced into the pouch, and gave an approving nod to Glen which caused him to release Jack. Phil gave a warning look to Jack and went to stand by the door way.

"Thanks," Jack replied as he sat back up. "I don't know what's gotten into them!"

"Don't be too hard on them." Bunny stated as he pulled up a chair. "They were tryin' to cure ya."

Jack blinked and asked doubtfully. "By feeding me a spider's web?"

"It's an ancient remedy, I'll give ya that," Bunny explained. "Spiders webs are supposed to be good to cure illnesses...well, from what I've heard." He grasped his chin in thought. "Never tried it myself."

"I would prefer to be on the 'not' list," Jack stated as he kept a careful watch at the two yetis at the door. "So, what brings you here?"

"Heard ya were feelin' crook, figured I'd lob in and see ya." Bunny chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Nice pjs by the way."

Jack glanced down at the pajamas he was wearing. They were light blue with white snow flakes printed on them. "They were a gift from North." He coughed. "Thought it was better if I messed these clothes up instead of my normal ones." 

"Can't say I disagree with that logic." Bunny then reached into the small pouch he had opened for Phil. "Have my own get well gift for ya."

"Oh?" Jack asked. "And what's that?"

"Medicine," Bunny held up a large glass vial. "Proper medicine and I know this works fair dinkum."

"Goody," Jack replied unimpressed. 

"Ya scoff," said Bunny as he pulled the top off the vial and poured the liquid into a handless clay mug he pulled out from the same pouch. "But this brew'll cool ya fever faster than a possum up a gum tree."

Jack sat up. "Seriously?" If it meant he could leave this room faster, he was willing to drink or eat anything....well, expect the spider's web.

Bunny smirked and handed him the mug. "Bottom's up."

Jack lifted the mug to his lips and as the orange liquid touched his tonuge he instantly gagged. He coughed and set the mug on the side table. "What is this stuff?" He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"I told ya." Bunny 's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms. "It's medicine."

"It tastes like moldy tar!"

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "Eaten moldy tar have ya?"

"I have now!" Jack coughed and moved over to be far away from the mug as possible. "What's in this?" 

"Special herbs grown in my warren, Pookas have used this remedy for centuries." He took the mug and loomed over Jack. "And ya going to drink this."

Jack shook his head. "No way, you couldn't pay me to drink that stuff."

Bunny stared hard and for a brief second Jack thought Bunny was going to shove it down his throat, but was surprised when he shrugged instead. "That's fine, mate." Bunny smirked and glanced to the door where Phil and Glen were watching. 

"I'll just let Phil know ya would prefer to have their dodgy medicine." He whispered to Jack. "And I think they put a spider in there fer extra flavour."

That would explain why he thought he saw the web move earlier. Jack's stomach lurched at the image of a spider crawling on the walls of his stomach. Defeated, he sighed and held out his hand. "Give it here."

Bunny chuckled and put the mug in Jack's hand. "Good lad."

Jack grimaced as he stared at the liquid. He made a mental apology to his taste buds and poured it into his mouth. He winced as the flavor slammed against his tongue, but Jack remained still and held it innocently in his mouth. He wait for Bunny to go and than spit it out into the mug.

Too bad Bunny didn't seem to be buying it. "Nice try," he leaned forward and suddenly pinched Jack's nose. "Better swallow if ya want to breathe, Jack."

Desperate for air, Jack suddenly swallowed and cringed as the vile medicine slid down his throat. He gasped as Bunny freed his nose. "That," Jack gasped as he glared at Bunny. "Was the most horrible thing I've ever tasted."

Bunny chuckled and ruffled Jack's hair. "Get use to it, I'll be giving ya another dose in four hours."

Jack pulled the blankets over his head and began to wonder if the spider's web would actually be worse.

08080808080808080808080

After the first three days, Jack no longer felt dizzy when he got out of bed. He hated to admit it, but Bunny's medicine did seem to work, even if it did taste like moldy tar. However, with the constant coughing and occasional fever North still banned him from getting out of bed.

Logically, Jack understood why he should stay in bed. Yet, the snow outside beckoned to him like a siren call. Even back in his human life, Jack could never spend more than a day inside without feeling like a caged animal. The present time was no different. Even if it was just for a brief moment, Jack had to get outside.

It was a simple plan, he waited until mid-morning when North would be caught up in his morning meeting with the yetis. Now was the perfect time to sneak outside for some fresh air. Jack climbed out and grinned to himself when the room didn't spin nor did his legs wobble.

He began to reach for the door knob. "Now time for a bit of fresh air."

Suddenly, the door knob turned on it's own. Jack froze in place as the door opened. Tooth was startled and almost dropped the basket in her hands. "Jack, what are you doing out of bed?"

Jack's eyes shifted like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Uh...just thought I'd stretch my legs."

Tooth frowned and suspiciously stared at him. "And just how far were you going to go?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...you know, down the hall-"

"And outside?" said Tooth disapprovingly. 

Jack sighed. Tooth could read him like a book. "Just for a minute?"

Tooth shook her head and gently tugged Jack back towards the bed. "Sorry Jack, but you need to rest."

"But, I'm feeling a lot better-" Suddenly, he was forced to cover his mouth as a cough took over. It was a good minute before it was over and Tooth patted him on his back.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," said Jack sheepishly. "And perhaps I'm not quite a hundred percent yet."

Tooth smiled and led him back to bed. "Come on, I brought you a little treat to help with that cough."

"It's not medicine is it?" Jack asked as he pulled the bed covers over him. "Bunny's is more than enough."

Tooth laughed. "No, I promise it's nothing like Bunny's." She reach into her basket it and brought out a small jar.

Jack picked it up and lifted the lid to smell inside it. "Is this honey?"

Tooth nodded. "Honey is good to help with coughs." She smiled warmly. "Plus, I thought you could use something sweet."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're actually giving me something sweet? What about my beautiful teeth?"

"Only because you're sick," Tooth explained firmly. "Also, honey is a lesser evil candy." 

"Only you would think candy is evil," Jack muttered as he examined the honey. 

"Also," She glanced around and whispered into Jack's ear. "I've had Bunny's medicine before." Jack could feel Tooth's shudder. "You need something sweet to get the taste out of your mouth."

Jack nodded. "I think I'll need five jars worth to get the taste out."

Tooth laughed and patted his shoulder. "Come on, I'll get some scones from North to go with it and we can play a game of cards."

Jack gave a small smile back. He'd hold off any escape attempts for now, well at least until he ran out of honey.

08080808080808080808080

The door creaked much louder than Jack liked and froze in mid-step. Gradually, he poked his head out and glanced left to right. When the cloast was clear, Jack stepped out into the hallway. It was a perfect plan, he knew North was in his office, so it was the perfect time to escape. A quick trip outside, no more than half an hour...well, maybe an hour tops. Just enough to let his toes dip into the snow bank. Then, he'd jump back into bed before North came for his daily check up on Jack.

However, Jack had to admit, the hallway felt much longer than he remembered. It took every once of will power to not let out a sudden cough. "Slow and steady," Jack muttered, careful not to let the floor creak beneath his feet. "And I'll be home free-"

He felt his foot pull on an invisible thread across the floor. Suddenly, there were loud bells ringing from the ceiling above.

"Crud! What the-" Jack didn't have time to bolt as the floor beneath him vanished and a large sack sprang up and caught Jack within it. He wiggled like fish caught in a net, but it was too dark to tell which way was up or down.

There was the sound of heavy boots coming down the hall and amused laughter from North. "Thought you could sneak out, did you, Jack?"

"When on earth did you set this up?!" Jack called out, still unable to tell which way was up.

North chuckled as Jack heard him untie the rope that held him in mid-air. "When Tooth told me she caught you trying to head outside."

"Oh," Jack quietly muttered. North then swung Jack over his shoulder, making him wonder if this was how it felt like to be a Christmas toy. North then dropped him on what Jack knew to be his bed and it was only then he was able to pull himself out.

Jack gave a sheepish grin. "Don't suppose I could convince you to let me out for five minutes?"

North shook his head firmly. "Not until you are well again."

Jack sighed and let loose the cough he had been trying to hold back as he let North tuck him back into bed. "But I'm going insane, I've never been inside for so long."

North stroke his beard in thought. "Think it time for secret weapon."

"And what's what?" Jack asked.

"Chicken soup," North replied and placed his hand on Jack's forehead to check his fever. 

"No offense," Jack replied sourly. "I doubt that will help much."

"Well, was going to tell you stories while you ate it," said North as he shrugged his shoulders. "About years when I was bandit."

Jack turned to him. "Wait, you were a bandit?"

"In youth, and I was king of bandits," North replied with a nod. "Had gotten my hands on quite a few treasures." He slowly turned to walk away with a sly look on his face. "But if you're not interested, I'll get some more books for you."

"Wait, wait," Jack replied eagerly. "I take it back, chicken soup would hit the spot right now."

North grinned and gave Jack a wink. "Thought you might change mind." He went to open the door. "Stay put, and just so you know I do have yetis watching door."

Jack gave a nod. Alright, the escape attempt would be put on hold for now.

08080808080808080808080

The next day, Jack knew it was a desperate attempt, but he decided to try sneaking out the window. He didn't know why he didn't think of it sooner. However, no sooner had Jack opened the window and swung a leg over over he heard a voice.

"Don't even try it, mate."

Jack winced and gradually peeked over his shoulder. Bunny smugly grinned at him from the door way. "Thought ya might try this next," he walked over and pointed his boomerang outside. "So, I suggested ta North to suss out ya window too."

Jack glanced to where Bunny pointed and standing on guard next to the window was a yeti that gave a small wave. Jack sighed and banged his head against the wall. "After all those years of trying to break in, never thought I would have this much trouble breaking out of North's shop."

Bunny promptly grabbed the back of Jack's shirt collar. "Yeah, yeah we all love the irony," said Bunny as he pulled Jack back onto the bed and shut the window. "Now, back under the covers."

Jack grumbled, but did as he was told and watched Bunny leave. He was going to have to get more creative with his attempts. He yawned and burrowed into bed. Although, a quick nap wouldn't hurt first. After that, it was time to get more creative. 

08080808080808080808080808

Jack had a new escape route, and it was simple and brilliant. It astounded him that it the idea had only occurred to him when he was mindlessly staring that the rafters above him. Flying up there to perch on one did take some doing and tired him out. While he had recovered enough to walk, Jack still got a little dizzy when flying. If North or Bunny had seen him flying now, they probably insist tying him to his bed.

However, if this worked he would be able to get out and back into bed without anyone knowing how he did it.

Jack grinned to himself as he flew up to the rafters and perched himself there. It took a minute to clear his head, but he was successful and quietly waited. It wasn't long until he heard Tooth approach and enter.

Tooth gasped and flew back out of the room. "North! Jack's gone!"

Jack grinned. Ha! Ha! It worked. Tooth didn't see him hiding up in the rafters. He'd wait a few minutes, then while the others and the yetis were looking for him outside, he'd make a break for it out the window again. It was a piece of cake.

"Chirp!"

Jack almost fell off the rafter, but he straightened himself and looked to his right. "Oh, hey, Baby Tooth."

Baby Tooth was hovering above his shoulder and happily smiling at him. Jack grinned back. "You're just in time, want to sneak out with me into the snow?" He took a moment to cover his mouth to cough. "I can finally get around to teaching you how to make snow angels."

Baby Tooth's expression didn't change and she continued to stare at Jack with her innocent smile.

Perhaps it was Jack's paranoia, but he suddenly felt like his snow time plans were about to be ruined. "Uh...Baby Tooth?"

Baby Tooth placed her two front fingers into her mouth and blew a whistle that echoed throughout the entire workshop. Jack covered his ears until they stopped ringing. "Ow, okay, what was that for-"

Suddenly, a cluster of Tooth's fairies burst through the door, flew up into the rafters and tackled Jack. He let out a yell as he tumbled and landed directly onto his bed. Jack found it impossible to get up as each fairy snuggled happily against him and refused to let him up. He managed to raise his head and glared at Baby Tooth who hovered above his bed. "Et tu, Baby Tooth?"

Baby Tooth firmly nodded as Tooth opened the door and blinked at the sight. She then yelled out into the hall. "Never mind guys, the girls found him."

"More like tackled me," Jack grumbled with a sign as each fairy contently sighed in happiness.

08080808080808080808080808

After his failed escape attempt, it was "suggested" by Bunny that Jack "put his head down for a kip". Apparently he was concerned of Jack's fever rising up if he kept moving about. Jack grumbled, but with the look Bunny was giving Jack didn't want to risk finding out how he would make Jack stay in bed if he didn't listen. 

It was probably a good hour until Jack awoke to the sound of tiny feet and jingling of bells. He peered down at the floor and saw Dingle staring back up.

"Hey Dingle, came for a visit?" Jack lowered and helped Dingle on to the bed. "Or did North send you in cause you were getting under foot?"

Dingle nodded and giggled. "He he! Under foot! Under foot!"

Jack smiled. The elves didn't have a large vocabulary. They usually let their gestures and bells do the talking for them. Lately, though, Jack had been trying to teach them new words. Nothing major, just silly nonsense words and the elves devoured them like chocolate. 

It made a good little prank to suddenly hear them randomly say "Easy as pie!" and "Break a leg! Break a leg!" out of nowhere, although, Phil would disagree. He didn't like Jack teaching the elves words, not that Jack blamed him. The elves would repeat the word over and over for a good couple of days. Usually the yetis ignored them, but they could easily get on the yetis nerves if Jack wasn't careful.

He paused at that thought. He stared at Dingle and a mischievous grin spread on his face. "Hey Dingle, want to hear something that will REALLY make the yetis flip?"

"Oooh," Dingle replied intrigued and nodded vigorously. 

Jack grinned and whispered the words into Dingle's ear. The elf squealed and giggled uncontrollably.

"Fun words, huh?" said Jack as he coughed. "So, why don't you go and teach the other elves. I bet they'd love to learn them too."

Dingle scurried off the bed and out of the room faster than a bolt of lightening.

Jack smiled madly. He knew the words would spread like wild fire. It was going to make the perfect distraction. Jack propped his arms behind his head and waited. As he predicted, the high pitch voices of the elves began to echo through out the workshop. 

"Poop and butts! Poop and butts!"

Jack burst out laughing. Oh man, why hadn't he thought of this before? The elves' joyful cries were soon overwhelmed by the yetis' startled yells as they attempted to get the elves under control. He was certain he heard Bunny and North yell too.

"Oi! North, since when did they learn that?!"

"Don't know! Quick! Grab them for now!"

It was time. The yetis and the others were going to be too busy to even realize Jack had escaped. But he had to leave now.

Jack sprang out of his bed and flew out of the room. His body wobbled as he flew, but Jack fought off the wave of dizziness and kept going straight. As long as he was in the air, he wouldn't trigger the wire trap North had set up. He turned sharply at the corner and nearly collided with the wall. The door leading to outside was within sight.

"Yahoo! Snow here I come!"

Jack was delighted and even hallucinated the door was opening on it's own. Wait, it was opening on it's own. Jack saw Sandy entered and closed the door behind him.

Panic swept over Jack, but he was moving too fast to stop. He barely had time to yell "Sandy! Out of the way!" before he crashed into an alarmed Sandy. They both rolled and tumbled together until they slammed against the wall.

Jack moaned as he rubbed his head. "Sandy, you hurt?"

Sandy appeared to be a bit dazed, but he shook his head. When he had collected himself, Sandy blinked and pointed to the blue dots on Jack's skin with a question mark appearing over his head.

"Uh..." Jack scrambled to his feet. He hadn't seen Sandy since he had inhaled the stardust, and thus the Sandman hadn't known Jack had been sick. He had to get out before Sandy found out.

Sandy stared at him suspiciously as Jack slowly backtracked towards the door. "The spots are...just a new paint I'm trying out for North." 

Sandy conjured an image of Jack's pajamas with another question mark. 

"Oh..um...new outfit I'm trying out too." His back was against the door and he reached for the doorknob. "So, I'll just be leaving-"

Jack was cut off as Bunny suddenly appeared around the corner. "I knew it!" He pointed at Jack and called back down the hall. "North! He's tryin' ta pike out! Sandy! Catch him!"

"Got to go!" Jack went to open the door, but was forced to let go as he was suddenly lifted off the ground. Jack's legs kicked wildly in the air as Sandy held in him a sand made fist. Jack sighed and gave up as Bunny and North approached.

"Good job, Sandy," North commented. "Should have known that was trick by Jack."

Sandy raised an eyebrow, pointed to Jack with another question mark above his head.

Jack sighed. "I inhaled a tiny bit of stardust, and they won't let me go outside for five minutes."

"Cause you're sick," Bunny retorted, with his arms folded over his chest.

"Come on guys, five minutes outside is not going to kill me," Jack argued. "I'm a lot better," 

"No, you're not," North was silent as he stroked his beard. "In fact, you seem more pale than a while ago," North replied.

Bunny frowned and stepped closer to Jack's face. "You're right, mate. He does."

"What," Jack replied dumbfounded. "Guys, no, I'm fine."

North was not convinced and placed his hand on Jack's forehead. "As I thought, your fever has gone up."

"Probably from all the runnin' around ya been doing instead of stayin' in bed," said Bunny unamused and he exchanged a silent nod with North. "Sandy," Bunny began. "Knock 'im out. He needs to rest to get his fever back down."

"What?" Jack protested and squirmed in Sandy's sand hand. "Come on, there's no need to-"

Sandy floated upward and blew a handful of sand into Jack's face. The frost sprite lost his train of thought as the dream sand took effect and his eyes began to close on their own. Jack tried to fight it, but knew the battle was lost as Sandy released him and Bunny caught him. 

"No fair," Jack muttered as sleep overcame him and began to softly snore.

Bunny sighed as he gathered Jack up in his arms. "We need to take some drastic actions. He won't stay put."

North nodded. "Yes, but I would prefer not having to tie him down to bed." He stroked his beard. "What do you think, Sandy?"

Sandy grinned madly and produced an image of a deck of cards over his head. North laughed loudly and slapped Sandy on the back. "Excellent idea!"

"Mind fillin' me in?" Bunny asked as he carried Jack back to his room. North continued to laugh as he and Sandy followed. "I'll fill you in, once I get cookies."

Bunny raised an eyebrow, but gave nod as he went to put Jack back to bed.

08080808080808080808080

Jack awoke and he knew he didn't have to open his eyes to see he was put back into the bed. The mattress itself felt strangely lower than before and he felt something resting on his stomach.

"I'll raise ya three cookies, by two carrots," Jack heard Bunny say.

He heard North laughed. "Hah! Just two carrots? That is not equal value, right ,Sandy?"

"Hey, where I'm from, a carrot is worth five cookies."

Jack groggily opened his eyes and raised his head. He blinked at the sight before him.

Sandy, who was sitting at the foot of his bed, noticed him and waved while examining his cards. Bunny and North were also there, holding a handful of cards while sitting opposite each other on the sides of the bed. Yet, Jack couldn't help but stare at the neat pile of cards that sat in the middle of his bed on his stomach.

"Well," Bunny muttered as he drew another card from the deck. "Didn't think ya'd wake for another hour, Frostbite."

Jack frowned and ignored Bunny's comment. "What are you guys doing?"

"Playing poker," North replied as he began to eat one of the cookies he had in front of him.

"Hey, ya can't bet them if ya eat them," Bunny replied sharply.

"And you're playing on my bed, why?" Jack asked.

Sandy conjured an image of Jack who was surrounded by guard dogs.

"Ta make sure ya stay put," Bunny replied with a nod. "And after that stunt ya pulled with the elves, we're not takin' any chances."

"Fantastic," Jack grumbled as his head flopped back onto his pillow. 

"Be grateful," said North as he patted Jack's head. "It was either us or Phil."

"Would he be playing poker too?" Jack asked with a grin.

Sandy shook his head and a bar of soap appeared over his head.

"Huh?" said Jack.

"Sandy means," North explained. "That Phil is very much wanting to wash your mouth with soap for teaching elves those words."

"Oh," Jack said slowly. The soap couldn't have tasted any worse than Bunny's medicine, but he preferred not to personally find out. 

North chuckled. "Although, must admit that was funny."

"Don't encourage him," Bunny remarked as he ran a paw over his ears and turned to Jack. "Honestly, how hard is it to get through ya noggin to stay in bed? It's for your own good."

Jack bit his lower lip as he felt a little guilt creep in.

Sandy gave a doubtful look at Bunny. An image of Bunny walking on a pair of crutches appeared over his head, which caused Bunny to wince.

"Oi, come on, Sandy, that was different."

Jack stared curiously. "What was?"

North smiled and laughed. "Sandy is referring to time Bunny broke leg and absolutely refused to stay off it until it healed." He leaned towards Jack and whispered, but still loud enough for the others to hear. "And trust me, you are walk in park compared to that."

Sandy shook with laughter and Bunny glared with his arms crossed over his chest. "I was not that bad."

"Oh, no, no," North replied shaking his head. "You only refused to sit and let yourself fall into one of your rivers same time your eggs were getting dyed."

Jack snorted in amusement. "Seriously?"

"Was every shade of colour from ear to toes," North continued. "Took three weeks to get dye out of fur."

Jack burst out laughing. "Man, what would I pay to see that."

Bunny narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, but at least it wasn't as big of a mess to clean up like yours, North."

North coughed. "Whatever do you mean?"

Bunny grinned evilly. "I'm talking about the time ya had that fever and insisted on deliverin' your presents." 

North coughed uncomfortably and tried to look at his cards.

"What's so bad about that?" Jack asked. "He delivered the Christmas presents didn't he?"

"Oh, sure," Bunny nodded in agreement. "Except, this was in the middle of July, mate."

North rubbed the back of his neck. "It seemed like good idea at time."

"Okay," Jack said slowly. "So, what's wrong with kids getting presents in July?"

"Nothing," Bunny continued. "Except he delivered none and his sleigh crashed...in Roswell."

Sandy suddenly brought up an image of a UFO.

Jack blinked and stared in awe at North. "You caused the Roswell incident?"

"Bah!" North replied while shaking his head. "I had crashed into weather balloon and was covered with it as I crashed. No big deal."

"Except few locals saw you and thought you were a UFO," Bunny explained. "Ya were lucky and Tooth and I managed to drag you back to the pole before anyone got close enough to find you and your sleigh."

"Ah, but at least I was not giant rainbow cookie."

Jack chuckled as he laid his head against the pillow and closed his eyes. His body was arguing for sleep and he knew he wouldn't win.

"Want us to stop talkin', mate?" Bunny asked.

Jack shook his head. "Naw, keep talking." He breathed in deeply. He was reminded of the many times when he fell asleep while his mother and father were talking in the room over. "I like hearing you guys talk." Jack's voice trailed off as sleep took over.

Bunny gave a small grin and pulled the blanket up to Jack's chin. He chuckled, but frowned as he turned his head. "Oi! North, what did I just say about eatin' the cookies?!"

08080808080808080

The new "watchdog" plan proved successful. With the guardians taking routine shifts of watching Jack, he was unable to make any more escape attempts. Jack was still bored out of his mind, but he resented it less if he had someone with him to take his mind off of things. He had to admit, Jack secretly liked the extra attention. 

They would pass the time by playing card games and telling stories of adventures they had before Jack had had joined them. Sandy's were the most interesting to figure out with his sand images.

Gradually, the blue spots on his skin began to fade with each passing day and Jack felt stronger. He would have leaped out of bed if the others hadn't kept their watch on him.

Finally, the day came when the spots were completely gone. They all gathered quietly around Jack as North examined him closely. Jack was ready to fly out of the room any second. "Well?" he asked, his fingers drumming frantically on his knee.

"Keep ya knickers on, mate," Bunny assured him with a pat on the shoulder. 

North gave a quiet nod. "And you are certain throat no longer sore?"

Jack nodded. "Scout's honour!"

"Jack, you're not a scout," Tooth replied with a giggle.

"I'll join them if it makes you guys believe me."

North chuckled and patted Jack on the back. "No need, I deem you at full health again."

"YES!!" Jack cried as he flew upward and touched the ceiling with the tip of his hair. He landed and perched on the edge of his bed. "Is it alright if I head to Burgess then? Jamie probably thinks I've forgotten about him."

"Sure, mate," Bunny commented with a smirk. "But might want to change ya clothes first."

Sandy produced an image of a pair of pajamas over his head. 

Jack glanced down and remember he was still wearing his snow flake pajamas. "Oh, right."

North laughed and began to herd the others out the door. "In that case, we shall give you some privacy for you to do that."

"Wait, guys." Jack stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "Um...I just want to say that, I know I was a hard patient."

"No kidding," Bunny replied. "I know wild dogs that were easier to care for than you."

"Bunny," Tooth scolded with a glare.

"Nah, it's okay, I deserve it," said Jack with a laugh. He then blushed slightly. "But, still, thanks for taking care of me." He gave a smile. "I owe you one."

The others exchanged an amused glance and it was North that spoke. "You owe us nothing," North gently ruffled Jack's hair. "We are family, it is what we do."

Jack smiled. "In that case, I'll be more than happy to jump at the chance to take care of Bunny next time he's sick." He smirked evilly. "I need to get revenge for that 'medicine' you gave me."

Bunny rotated his shoulders. "Sorry, but that won't happen for a long time, mate." He flexed his arm. "This body is in top condition. 

"Until next time you break a leg," North added with a raised eyebrow.

"Oi, are you wantin' ta make a bet, mate?"

Tooth rolled her eyes. "Honestly, why do you two have to make everything into a competition."

Jack just laughed, thinking how thankful he was for the family he had now.

08080808080808080

Jack had the winds carry him to Burgess and from there he flew to Jamie's house. It was in the middle of the afternoon and Jack had expected Jamie to be playing out in the yard, but there was no sign of him. Jack thought this was odd for Jamie, he had a hard time staying inside as much as Jack did.

Jack flew up to Jamie's window and peered inside. The boy was in his room, wearing his pajamas and in his bed to be precise. He looked as bored as Jack had been a few days ago. He was laying flat out on his pillow and peered at the ceiling as if a door would suddenly appear.

I have a feeling I know where this is going Jack thought as he tapped the window.  
Jamie bolted upward and smiled madly at the window.

"Jack!" he exclaimed and scurried over to open it. "Where have you been?! I haven't seen you for ages!"

Jack laughed. "I got held up, it's a long story." He frowned as he looked over the scene and noticed the large box of tissues on the side table. "But never mind me, are you sick?"

Jamie sighed in agony and blew into a tissue. "Yeah, it's a stupid cold and Mom hasn't let me outside for two days!" He coughed and his shoulders slumped. "I am SO BORED."

Jack smiled warmly and ruffled his hair. "Trust me, I know the feeling, kiddo."

Jamie's frown suddenly turned into a mischievous smile. "Hey, could you sneak me outside?" He peered his head out the window. "To the park and back." Jamie tugged at his hoodie. "Please Jack, Mom won't even know. I'm going crazy."

Having been in Jamie's shoes, Jack was tempted to say "Yes". However, he stared at Jamie's running nose and place a hand on Jamie's forehead. Jack could feel he had a slight fever and that cough wasn't sounding too great either.

Jack stepped inside and closed the window. "Sorry Jamie, but I think it's better if you stay here."

"Aw," said Jamie disappointed. "Not even for five minutes?"

Jack shook his head. "You won't get better any faster if you sneak out." Oh, Bunny and North would be laughing if they could see Jack right now. He kneeled so he was eye level with Jamie. "Plus, it wouldn't be fair to your Mom, she's just trying to take care of you."

Jamie sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I'm just so bored."

Jack chuckled and lead Jamie back to bed. "Then, let's you and I have a game of checkers, but first I got a good story to tell you."

Jamie perked up. "Yeah, what kind of story?"

Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing much, just that North caused the Roswell incident."

Jamie's jaw dropped. "Really? No way! How did he do that?"

Jack laughed. "Get under those covers and I'll tell you."

"Deal!"

END


End file.
